The Trouble with Time
by Momkey627
Summary: What happens when a simple prank sends the golden trio on yet another adventure? What happens when they meet the Maurdaurs? What happens when a 17 year old Remus gets thrown into the mix? Why you add time-travel, love, friendship, lust and stir! Rated T now but may change with time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter all that belongs to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: The first part of this story is written following Professor Snape. Not from him but following him. Hope you like it!

...

Professor Snape sat behind his desk grading first year papers when he heard Miss Granger yell out. His head snapped up when he heard her. His eyes trained on her as he heard her exclaim, "Ronald! What did you put in here?"

He furrowed his brow as he tried to figure out what she meant. Then he looked at her cauldron and saw what she meant. He jumped up from his chair and ran over to them.

"Mr. Weasley! What ingredient did you put in her cauldron?" He growled. "It was powdered Boars Husk sir." The boy squeaks, turning as red as his hair.

Their faces equal masks of horror, both reached for their wands at the same time but just as Potter came over to see what all the commotion was about the cauldron exploded.

...

Hermione POV

When I woke up I was lying in the Hospital Wing. My head was aching and I was nauseous. But at least I woke up at all. I would've been killed in the explosion. Wait! The explosion! I sat up quickly to look for Harry and Ron. Were they okay?

"Miss Granger. It's nice of you to finally deem it necessary to wake up." I heard a silky voice say from the bed next to mine. My head snapped in that direction to see Professor Snape watching me.

"Where are Harry and Ron? Are they OK?" I asked desperately. He raised an eyebrow at me. "I assure you Miss Granger they are fine. If you do not believe me, I suggest you look over there." Then he pointed to the far side of the room where I saw them eating. I was so happy I thought I would cry.

Without thinking I jumped out of the bed and ran over to them and hugged them as tight as I could. "Ronald you idiot!" I screeched at him when I released them from my hold. "What were you thinking? You know adding the wrong ingredient to a potion is dangerous!"

"I'm sorry Mione! It was just a joke. I didn't think the Bloody thing would explode!" He said beseechingly. "Common Mione! You know I'd never do that on purpose!"

"Well you should pay attention in class instead of relying on me for the answers. Because we all would've been killed!" I said breathing hard from my rant. "Miss Granger. I think you should go back to your bed. He has already been punished for his little prank. And also if you exert yourself much more I believe you will Merely aggravate your injury." Snape said from where he still sat on his bed.

"My injury Professor? " I asked confused. "When the cauldron exploded, you were thrown into the wall." He explained at seeing my expression.

And without farther complaint I went back to my bed still glaring at Ron. Then Madame Pomfrey walked in. But it most certainly was not the Poppy I remember! This one is much younger. by about... 25 years. Then it hit me. The potion I was brewing was for transportation. But adding certain ingredients can change it into a... NO WAY!

...

The rest of the day was spent with explanations, from surprisingly Professor Snape. As it turns out he wasn't all that bad. Just a little sour around the edges. We were just having a conversation about wand versus wandless magic, which one was stronger. When the doors flew open to revel 5 boys and a younger Professor Minerva McGonagall. She was helping one boy walk as the others tried to stop various nosebleeds while snickering.

She helped the one boy who had long black hair lay on a bed. He looked as if he'd been beaten badly. When we got a look at his face I gasped as I realized he looked exceedingly familiar. Then it hit me why. I jumped out of my bed even as I heard Severus telling me not to interfere.

"Oh Merlin, Severus are you all right?" I asked him when I got to his bed. "Never mind, don't answer that. I can see you're not." I ran my wand over him running many diagnostic spells to see all the damage as Madame Pomfrey came over.

"Well Miss Granger? What is your diagnosis?" She asked me.

I glared at the boys over my shoulder as they watched me with confusion. "Professor do you have-?"

"Yes Hermione I have healing potions. What are his injuries?" He asked from beside me. "I need one for bones, bleeding, and a sleeping draught." I replied trying to be gentle so he wouldn't wake up after passing out from the pain.

"Poppy? Do they do this often?" I asked as I glared at the boys. "No Hermione they do not do this often. In fact I have never seen it this bad with any student under my care." She said as she helped Severus administer thepotions.

"What about us? When are we going to be healed?" Said one of the boys. He had unruly black hair and hazel eyes, which made him James Potter. The sandy haired boy on his left with the deep blue eyes must have been Remus Lupin. The small cowering boy sitting on the floor would be Peter Pettigrew. Which left Sirius Black on his right with black hair and grey eyes.

I glared harder at them. "You should have to suffer after what you did to poor Severus."

"Don't you mean Snivellus?" James said sneering at the tall lanky boy on the bed who had yet to wake up. "after all he's the one that doesn't deserve it. He called my Lilly a Mudblood again! I thought she was going to cry herself to death cause of it. And it really is his own falt. He's the one that walked in between me and Sirius when we were dueling."

"No." I said coldly, ice dripping from my every word. "I meant Severus. And you James Potter are a bully. It doesn't matter if you did this to him on perpose, because it still happened."

All of their heads snapped to look at me. Even Harry and Ron looked at me. "What?" I snapped at all of them.

"Hermione? You know we aren't supposed to talk to them right?" Ron said.

"Actually Ronald. If you and Harry had been listening to Professor Dumbledore when he came to speak to us, then you would that there is absolutely no way to get home. Not unless WE can find a potion to undo what you've done." I said through gritted teeth gesturing to Professor Snape and myself.

"But Hermione-!" I cut Harry off. "Don't even think about contradicting me Harry James Potter! Besides, Professor Dumbledore is going to speak to them about it latter. Which you would have known had you been paying attention earlier." I raised an eyebrow at the two of them as I looked at them. Daring them to say even one little thing.

Just then we heard a sound like something hitting the floor. We turned to look and all the boys looked white as ghosts and James lay on the floor where he had passed out.

...

It was about an hour after James had fainted and everything had been explained to all the boys. Severus had finally woken up and it then was explained to him. Just as I was about to doze off on my bed the doors were flung open.

"James! Are you alright? I was worried about you." A girl with long flowing red hair and emerald green eyes said as she rushed into the Hospital Wing and over to his bed.

"Lily I'm fine just a little nosebleed. Really I'm fine." He smiled while looking into her concerned eyes. "Really. You should go down to dinner. We'll see you in the common room latter."

She shook her head at him and sat down on his bed. "Uh-uh James Potter. You are not getting out of it that easy. I want to know what happened and I want to know now."

"Lily. There isn't anything to tell. Me and Padfoot were dueling and we both threw some nosebleed hexes. and they hit the boys too. Hence their presence here too." He told her. "Now you should get down to dinner. I think Professor Dumbledore has something he's going to announce tonight." He smiled at her and gently nudged her to get up. "Now, go eat. I'll see you latter." He promised.

Even from where I lay in my bed next to Severus's you could see the love on Jame's face. It was so obvious that he was in love with her. Then I glanced at Severus and saw the same look on his face. Poor Severus. I thought. He's loved her since before they even started school, and yet he didn't even get the chance to tell her. I was just glad she hadn't noticed us.

"Fine. But when you guys get back to the common room you're doing your homework. And Sirius if you say one thing right now I will hex you." She said as she saw his mouth open to protest. He hung his head in defeat and they all nodded. "Good. Now, be good for Madame Pomfrey." She walked out of the Hospital Wing with her head held high.

I had to admire her. She was definitely a no nonsense kind of girl, and I could see where Harry got his fire from. I sat there watching the boys after she left. James and Sirius went over to Harry to talk to him about his life. And Remus sat on his bed reading a book he had brought with him.

Peter had gotten off the floor when Madame Pomfrey finally told him she would fix his nose. He was sitting on his bed with this lost puppy dog look, and he looked so pitiful I actually felt sorry for him. I walk over and sit next to him.

"Are you all right?" I asked when he looked up at me. "You don't look too good. Should I get Madame Pomfrey?"

"No. I'm fine." He squeaked.

I smiled at him. I just couldn't hate him because of something he'll do in the future. When us getting sent back was quite possibly his saving grace.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. Really I'm fine." He squeaked again blushing.

I smiled and held out my hand. "I'm Hermione Granger. We were never formally introduced."

"Peter Pettigrew." He said taking my hand. "I'm a little surprised you're talking to me. I mean in your time you probably hate me." He looked down and started wringing his hands.

I smiled sadly at him. He was right of course. I do hate him in the future. "But you haven't betrayed anyone. Why should I hate you for something you haven't done?" I asked him. I smiled and squeezed his shoulder as I got up to walk over to where Severus and Professor Snape were talking.

I grinned when I saw them talking together. Merlin am I glad they're getting along. I'd hate to have two moody men on my hands.

"And what are you two talking about?" I asked grinning as I walked over.

"The Polyjuice Potion and whether it could be possible to make the affects last longer. And if it were, what ingredient might be used to do so." Severus answered. I glanced at my professor. "What do you think Hermione? Do you think it's possible?"

"I have actually thought about that. When Harry, Ron, and I were in second year I brewed a Poly juice potion. While I was brewing it I had many ideas about it." I told them. "And I do believe it would be possible actually. What do you think? Do you think it's possible Severus?"

"Wow! Looks like you finally found more freaks like you!" Sirius said coming over to stand by us. "I'm just surprised a beautiful girl like you is hanging out with a freak like hi- Oomph!"

Everyone stared at me stunned while I rubbed my hand to take some of the pain out.

"Bloody Hell Hermione! I didn't know you could hit that hard. I always thought Malfoy was just being a baby! No offence." He said hurriedly when he saw the look on my face.

Everyone took a couple steps away from where I stood with Sirius still on his knees clutching his jaw.

"Now if you all don't mind I'm going to have a word with Madame Pomfrey." I said as I turned from them all and walked to Poppy's office. When I got there she already had the potion ready thank Merlin.

"I thought one of you would need this sooner or latter. I didn't think it'd be you though." She said smiling none the less.

"Thank you Poppy. It was very smart of you to think of it." I said smiling back at her. "Do you think it'd be all right if I went for a walk on the grounds?"

"Hmm. I don't see the harm in it." She said smiling. After I took the potion to heal my hand I headed outside to sit by the lake. It was a beautiful night and I couldn't help but smile up at the sky. That is until I felt a hand cover my mouth and trap me against a large male body.

"Hello Miss Granger." A familiar voice drawled next to me ear.

...

Remus POV

Today started like any other day, how in the world did it turn into this? Time traveling people, meeting James and Lilly's son. And watching Sirius getting hit by that pretty girl? Priceless.

What is wrong with you Mooney? You've been to Hogwarts for seven years and you suddenly show an interest in a girl from the future? I asked the wolf laying inside of me. What is wrong with you? In their time we're most likely old enough to be her father for Merlin's sake!

"It's not funny! That bloody hurt." I heard Sirius say to James, Peter, Harry, and Ron. "She's got a good arm on her!"

"A arm isn't the only good thing on her." Ron said smirking. Harry looked appalled.

"Ron! Don't talk about More like that. What's wrong with you?" Harry asked.

"Harry. She's hot! How can you not think about her like that?

"She's like my sister!"

"Well not to me."

Harry, James, and even Sirius looked like they wanted to all punch the git. I'm right there with you. I thought. Just say the word. How could he just disrespect her like that? Didn't he have any morals? Honestly, I thought Molly and Arthur would raise their kids better than this.

"Ron, what would your Mum do if she heard you talking about More like that?" Harry asked him. Ron shook his head at him. "She'd put you in a full body bind curse and wash your mouth out with smuggle lye soap. That's what she'd do. And don't deny it. You know she would. After all. She did it to Fred and George. So you know she'd do it to you."

Ah so they did raise their kids better. I finally closed my book when I'd read the same sentence five times, but couldn't tell you what it said.

All of a sudden I had this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like something bad was happening. I just couldn't figure out what in the name of Merlin could have put it there.

"Mooney? Are you okay?" James asked from beside me. I jumped. I hadn't heard him come up. "Mooney, what's wrong?"

"I don't know." I told him honestly. "I just have this weird feeling in my stomach. Like some thing's wrong. I don't know what's wrong though."

"Hey. Have you guys seen Hermione?" Harry asked walking over to us.

We shook our heads no. Then I doubled over clutching my stomach. It felt like a white-hot dagger was being twisted in my stomach.

"Oh Merlin make it stop!" I said crying out in pain. When James put his hand on my shoulder I look up at him.

"Mooney! Your eyes!" I look at him confused when the pain hits again.

Just then something under Harry's shirt starts glowing. When Harry pulls it out an image of Hermione appears in the air.

Harry and Ron look at each other, faces equal masks of horror. Oddly when I see her face the pain dims to a low throbbing. James, Sirius, Peter, and I all look towards Madame Pomfrey's door to see it closed.

"I'm guessing that means she's in trouble?" I ask as we look at them. They nod. "Then lets go." I say getting off the bed. I look to James. "You have your cloak? Because you're going to need it."

He nods and pulls it out of his bag. Then Harry pulls a cloak out of his bag, an older more beat-up one. All but Ron looks confused at his action.

"You have an invisibility cloak?" James asked him.

Then I had my duh moment. "James. He's your son. Of course he has your cloak."

They grinned. At least we didn't have to sneak past the Snape duo. They'd already gotten released. I was actually surprised when Severus got let out. I mean he was in pretty rough shape, James and Sirius were throwing some intense spells at each other.

Then we got up and started sneaking out of the castle. It was easier than any of us expected. I couldn't believe it. We didn't have to sneak, or hide in corners to get out. We just walked down the stairs and out the doors.

It was a beautiful autumn evening. The moonlight gleaming on the black lake made it shine like a black diamond.

But none of us noticed any of that. All we had eyes for was a wand lying on the bank of the lake. A wand made of Vine Wood.

Hermione POV

When I woke up my head was pounding. It felt like I'd drunk in a bottle of Firewhiskey. I opened my eyes I was lying in a soft bed with red curtains around me.

It was just a dream. I thought.

The I sat up and raised it wasn't a dream. I wasn't in my dorm. Mine was the only bed in the large and expensively decorated room. I looked around the room. Nothing looked familiar at all.

Then I caught a scent in the air. I had only smelled it once before. It was the smell of roses and mahogany wood. When Harry, Ron, and I had been held prisoner in the home of Lucius Malfoy.

Malfoy Mannor.

**...**

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I decided to take the 4 chapters from my story and just make it one chapter. That way I'll be able to take a little longer getting my chapters done without stressing myself. **


	2. Important AN

Hey everyone I wanted to give everyone an update and let you know why I haven't updated.

The answer is simple not enough Reviews. I'm not sure how to continue. Maybe yall could give me some advise?

**_PLEASE REVIEW! _**


End file.
